The Godzilla Bros REDUX
The Godzilla Bros is a 3D-animated (originally 2D) video series created by 2009MECHAGODZILLA. It is about two Godzillas - who are brothers - living on Kaiju-Jima, a continent on an alternate version of Earth, as well as the lives of the humans who have been affected by their presence. Background to be added Characters 'Kaiju' * Gojira* * Godzilla* * Anguirus * Rodan * Ebirah * Mechagodzilla 1 * Titanosaurus* * Ox (Gomora) * Gorosaurus* * Kumonga** * Gabara* * Kamacuras* ** * Ghidorah *also appears in Ultra Fight **has been infected by the Violet Plague 'Humans' * Cibi Kubo * Tioh Kubo * Li Kubo * Hayata * Douglas Gordon * Kita Forbe * Maki 'Aliens' * X * Agent 340 Episodes 'The Godzilla Bros (2009 - 2010)' TGB (2010) The Godzilla Bros (2015) 'The Godzilla Bros REDUX (2017 - current)' Staff * Created by 2009MECHAGODZILLA * Story by 2009MECHAGODZILLA, Godzilla The King, and Apocalotaurus * Directed by 2009MECHAGODZILLA and Godzilla The King * Written by 2009MECHAGODZILLA and Godzilla The King * Script revisions by 2009MECHAGODZILLA, Godzilla The King, Apocalotaurus, Gerdzerl, Jacob Starbird, and Mainblag * Produced by 2009MECHAGODZILLA * Art Direction by 2009MECHAGODZILLA * Character design by 2009MECHAGODZILLA and Apocalotaurus * Creature design by 2009MECHAGODZILLA, Apocalotaurus, Godzillakuj94, and Mainblag * Mecha design by 2009MECHAGODZILLA * Storyboarding by 2009MECHAGODZILLA and Apocalotaurus * Animation by 2009MECHAGODZILLA, Apocalotaurus, and Godzillakuj94 * Editing by 2009MECHAGODZILLA and A. Sousa Production * Models by 2009MECHAGODZILLA Cast *Apocalotaurus as Cibi Kubo and Tioh Kubo (Young) *Godzilla The King as Hayata '''and '''Kita Forbe *Alex Williams as X''' *Original Rubber Ducky as '''Li Kubo and Maki Trivia *The original plan for The Godzilla Bros was for it to be a Mario Bros Parody, but the idea was scrapped very early on. *The original Godzilla Bros was meant to be around 20 episodes long. *'TGB2015' was meant to be around 10-13 episodes long. *'TGB2015' and The Godzilla Bros REDUX both have similar origins. **'TGB2015' started out as a 'lost' episode of the original Godzilla Bros. It ended up being changed to a 2nd remake of the original, and after being temporarily cancelled, REDUX was conceived as a continuation of TGB2015, taking the series in a new direction, but REDUX then started from the beginning on its own, becoming something else entirely. *In February 2012, a separate Godzilla fan series was conceived, and would've been named "G-Anthology". It had 3 separate mini-series planned for it, one of which involved a rogue Xilien finding its way on a post-apocalyptic Earth, inhabited only by kaiju. The second would've taken place on an island during WWII, as soldiers tried to survive against several Godzillsaurs. The first series was reworked into a new take on The Godzilla Bros, called The Godzilla Bros Reboot. *'The Godzilla Bros Reboot' first entered development June 2012, and was unfortunately cancelled in May 2018, after running into dozens of issues, many of which had started in 2016. **Several aspects of Reboot are to be reworked for REDUX, however. Videos See also *The Godzilla Bros Ultra Fight Sources Category:REDUX Category:Series